


27 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attentive Boyfriend Zoro, Cold, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Sick Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 27 : "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	27 décembre

**27 décembre**

Une quinte de toux réveilla Sanji. Il se sentait particulièrement misérable. Paupières collées, nez bouché, la sensation d'avoir du papier de verre dans la gorge… Il avait froid malgré l'épaisseur de la couette et la bouillotte bien chaude que Zoro avait mise à ses pieds.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla. Il les referma aussitôt. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour enfin les garder ouverts. Entre temps, Zoro était arrivé à hauteur du lit. Son visage penché au-dessus de lui était flou. 

— Comment tu te sens ?

— À ton avis ? parvint-il à dire.

Mais il regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Il toussa à nouveau, grimaçant sous la douleur. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu.

Il sentit la main froide de Zoro se poser sur son front.

— Tu as encore un peu de fièvre je pense. Tu devrais vraiment t'acheter un thermomètre.

— Je suis jamais malade, répliqua-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

Le seul thermomètre qu'il avait, c'était celui qu'il utilisait en cuisine. Il décida d'ignorer le sourcil levé de Zoro. Il n'était jamais malade, c'était un fait. Ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui était juste une exception.

Zoro s'affairait près du lit. Il avait apporté un bol de soupe sur un plateau, ainsi qu'une tasse fumante qui répandait son odeur de thym dans la chambre.

— Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il touché.

— Soupe fait-maison et tisane au thym avec du miel, confirma Zoro. Ça va te faire du bien.

Il parlait d'une voix douce et Sanji n'en croyait pas sa chance d'avoir trouvé un petit-ami si attentionné. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui passe la bague au doigt. Il laissa Zoro l'aider à s'asseoir confortablement. La première gorgée de soupe fut un réconfort. Elle était vraiment bonne et suffisamment douce pour ne pas maltraiter sa gorge. Zoro s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le regarda faire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il reprit le bol et le remplaça par la tasse encore chaude. Il lui tendit aussi un cachet. Sanji le prit docilement. La chaleur de la tasse se propageait dans tout son corps à travers ses mains. Zoro remonta un peu la couette.

S'il n'avait pas été malade, le moment aurait été agréable. 

— Tu te sens de te lever ? demanda Zoro.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

— Avec de l'aide.

— Sûrement.

Sanji était curieux. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il se lève alors que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il aille se reposer au lit ?

Il termina rapidement sa tasse et se dégagea de la couette. Avec le soutien de Zoro, il parvint à se mettre debout sans trop de difficultés. Zoro le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le fit entrer en premier et Sanji se figea sur le seuil. Il lui avait fait couler un bain chaud auquel il avait ajouté des huiles essentielles. Il sentait le thym encore une fois, mais aussi la lavande et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'eucalyptus. Tout ce qui était indiqué en cas de rhume. Zoro avait même pris la peine d'allumer quelques bougies qu'il avait disposées autour de la baignoire.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi.

— Tu radotes Sanji, s'amusa Zoro. Viens.

Il l'attira par la main dans la salle de bain et l'aida à se déshabiller et à entrer dans l'eau chaude. C'était divin. Il ne manquait qu'une chose.

— Je risque de m'endormir et de me noyer. Tu devrais venir avec moi.

— Je reste à côté de toi, le rassura-t-il.

— Non je t'assure, ce serait plus prudent.

Zoro se laissa convaincre et Sanji était sûr que ses yeux de chiens battus y étaient pour quelque chose. Zoro était incapable d'y résister.

Sanji soupira de bien-être. Après quelques manœuvres, ils avaient réussis à s'installer confortablement. Il était appuyé de tout son poids contre le torse de Zoro, et les bras de son petit-ami entouraient sa taille. Tout était parfait.

— Je devrais être malade plus souvent, marmonna-t-il

Il admettait à voix haute qu'il était malade, mais Zoro eut la délicatesse de ne pas le relever et il l'aima encore plus pour ça. 


End file.
